1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a diagnostic apparatus and method for automatically diagnosing malfunctions in devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, when an electronic apparatus, such as a phone, a camera, or a MP3 player, is broken, the user must send the electronic apparatus to the after-sales service center for repair. Because there are large numbers of electronic apparatus needing repair at any given time, user may need to wait a long time to get their apparatus back. However, for some simple malfunctions, users could perform a home repair if they could diagnose the problem. However because a general user usually does not have the needed knowledge, he or she has no choice but to get the after-sales service from others.